


Rencontrer les pères : 14. Ethan Rayne

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BAMF Giles, Ethan Bashing, Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité Forcée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par tout ce qui est bon et sacré, déesse, faite que ça ne soit pas <span class="u">lui</span> le père !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 14. Ethan Rayne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 14: Ethan Rayne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160568) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Centre de détention du Nevada**

Giles dut agripper fortement le bras de Buffy pour la retenir de fuit le parloir privé où Ethan les attendait. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir cet homme, mais ils devaient en finir avec tout ça, et c'était le dernier nom sur la liste. Avec une expiration brusque, il saisit la poignée et tourna.

Le rictus moqueur sur le visage d'Ethan fut presque effacé par son air de surprise en les voyant. Mais il était clair qu'il savait que quelque chose se passait. Frappé par une soudaine révélation, Ripper se jeta sur lui.

« Tu savais, espèce de bâtard, n'est-ce pas ? cria-t-il en essayant d'étrangler Ethan – mais la Tueuse surprise le retint en arrière.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Giles ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude déconcertée.

Se sentant en sécurité à présent que Ripper était retenu par Buffy, Ethan décida de tenter sa chance.

« Ton Observateur semble penser que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ton état actuel. »

Giles gronda :

« Que Dieu me vienne en aide, si tu as aidé cette femme, je te mettrai en pièce à mains nues !

\- Giles, tu dois te calmer. Les gentils gardes d'ici pourraient penser nécessaire de t'arrêter _toi_ , et je ne veux pas te perdre, » lui fit Buffy pour lui rappeler où ils étaient.

Ethan les observa avec amusement avant de remarquer :

« Comme c'est touchant. Je me demande si c'est ce que cette tarée avait à l'esprit quand elle a monté ce plan.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Giles, qui luttait toujours contre l'envie de tuer son ancien ami. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi livide de colère, même lorsque Ethan l'avait transformé en démon.

Reconsidérant sa pensée initiale, Ethan secoua la tête :

« Non, _elle_ voulait l'enfant, pas la possibilité d'étudier le changement dans la dynamique Observateur/Tueuse. Mon hypothèse, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose et que vous essayez de trouver ce qu'elle a fait. »

Les petits jeux de cet homme commençaient vraiment à faire perdre patience à Buffy.

« Ok, Ethan, je vois bien que tu joues le rôle de… je ne sais pas quoi que tu penses être, mais tu as intérêt à apporter des réponses claires rapidement ou je laisse Ripper t'arracher la tête et clamer l'autodéfense devant la police. Je doute que tu manqueras à quelqu'un. Et si tu penses que les caméras montreront la vérité, tu devrais savoir qu'elles ont été éteintes, à la fois physiquement et par la magie, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Ethan repris immédiatement un air sérieux en entendant cela.

« Très bien. Vous gâchez tout mon plaisir. Juste après ma capture, la chef de ce groupe vint me voir avec une offre. En échange de ma 'coopération' sur sa petite expérience scientifique, elle ferait en sorte que je sois libéré. »

En dépit de son écœurement face à cet arrangement, Giles ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois encore ici ?

\- Il se trouve que je n'étais pas capable de l'aider – pas de la manière qu'elle aurait préférée, » précisa hâtivement Ethan.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Buffy commença à ricaner :

« Tu es en train de me dire que ton équipement ne fonctionne pas ? »

Complètement vexé, Ethan défendit promptement sa virilité :

« Mon _équipement_ fonctionne très bien ! Ce sont mes nageurs qui ont un problème. Apparemment, j'ai eu une forte fièvre avant qu'on se rencontre qui m'a rendu stérile. J'aurais aimé l'apprendre il y a des années, ça m'aurait épargné une fortune en préservatifs. »

Giles frissonna à l'idée que la conversation continue dans cette direction.

« Laissons de côté tes déplorables habitudes – qui ne nous intéressent ni l'un ni l'autre – que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit l'avoir aidée d'une autre manière ?

\- Il semble qu'on lui avait ordonné de prendre un participant mystique dans son programme de reproduction. Quand elle a découvert que je ne faisais pas l'affaire, elle m'a demandé si je connaissais d'autres personnes qu'elle pourrait contacter, » répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais à son tour.

N'aimant pas du tout cette idée, Giles l'interrogea :

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Avec un air de grande satisfaction, Ethan répondit avec nonchalance :

« Bien sûr, je lui ai parlé de mon cher camarade de jeux, Rupert Giles – qui se trouvait justement dans le même coin. Et si pour une quelconque raison, _lui_ ne faisait pas l'affaire, il y avait encore un autre Observateur à proximité. Quelqu'un du nom de Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

\- Je ne savais pas que Wesley pratiquait la magie, » commenta Giles en passant. Cela aurait pu leur servir s'ils l'avaient su avant.

Ethan haussa les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien non plus, mais je lui ai parlé d'un sort qui permet de vérifier s'il a une quelconque habilité. »

Essayant de comprendre cette nouvelle donnée, Giles tenta de clarifier :

« Donc, tu veux dire qu'elle m'a utilisé moi ou Wesley à ta place ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée si elle m'a écouté ou non. Cette idiote n'avait aucune imagination pour les arts mystiques. Elle n'arrêtait pas de les appeler une superstition. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu se retrouver en charge d'un groupe qui étudie les démons, je n'en saurai jamais rien. Donc, j'en déduis que j'avais raison quand j'ai dit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? » s'enquit Ethan, espérant presque que c'était quelque chose d'horrible – vu qu'elle l'avait laissé moisir ici.

Giles répliqua sans aucun remord :

« Oui, l'une de ses 'superstitions' l'a hachée menue. Mais pas avant qu'elle n'impose cette grossesse à Buffy. »

Ethan haussa un sourcil à cette nouvelle.

« Donc tu n'as pas avorté ? Je suis surpris, » remarqua-t-il, sans grande sincérité. Après tout, ils ne seraient pas là si elle avait choisi l'avortement.

Fronçant les yeux vers l'individu qui avait causé tant de souffrances pour elle et ses amis, Buffy gronda :

« Alors il est évident que tu ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de la Tueuse ou de moi. En tant que Tueuse, je suis tenue de protéger _toute_ vie humaine. Même les spécimens les moins désirables, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et en tant que Buffy ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai accepté que ce serait certainement ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant. Et malgré les circonstances de sa conception, ou de l'identité de _certains_ des candidats, je veux cet enfant. J'espère seulement que je pourrais assister à une partie de sa vie avant de mourir, » répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Giles lui serra la main avant de déclarer :

« Tu le pourras si j'ai mon mot à dire, ma chère enfant. »

Se sortant de ses pensées morbides, Buffy tourna son regard vers le sorcier.

« Enfin bref, je voulais te remercier, Ethan. »

Là, il fut honnêtement choqué :

« Moi ? Pour quoi ? »

Tout comme Giles :

« Oui. Pourquoi tu devrais le remercier _lui_ ? »

Buffy se tourna vers Giles avec un sourire pour lui expliquer :

« Il vient juste de m'annoncer qu'une de mes plus grandes peurs ne se réalisera pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu une très haute opinion de Wesley à Sunnydale, mais même lui n'est pas aussi horrible que la pensée d'avoir un enfant avec _Ethan,_ finit-elle avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Je suis blessé, » fit Ethan avec une moue boudeuse.

Giles grogna, fatigué des interruptions de cet homme :

« Tu le seras vraiment si tu ne gardes pas ta bouche fermée.

\- Quant à toi… et bien, je ne pourrais imaginer un meilleur père, Giles, » poursuivit Buffy comme si Ethan n'avait pas parlé.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel face à ce sentimentalisme dégoulinant.

« Oh, pitié, toute cette guimauve me donne la nausée.

\- J'en ai assez de toi, » cracha Giles en jetant une poudre étincelante à la figure d'Ethan.

Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, Ethan commença à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » plaida-t-il.

Libérant une partie de son Ripper intérieur, Giles répondit :

« Je t'ai juste paralysé pendant que je m'occupe d'une petite chose que je n'ai pas pu faire lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

Puis il s'attela au rituel d'entrave qu'il avait spécifiquement préparé pour cette visite.

-ligne-

En sortant, Buffy se tourna vers Giles et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que cela va l'arrêter ? »

Giles haussa les épaules.

« Probablement pas, mais cela va lui rendre très difficile de s'échapper de la prison.

\- Dieu merci. J'espère qu'ils vont le garder enfermé encore longtemps, dit-elle.

\- En effet, fit-il en regardant intensément. Donc ça ne te dérange pas, l'idée que le père puisse être moi ou Wesley ? »

Buffy parut blessée qu'il ne l'ait pas crue.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'étais sincère lorsque j'ai dit que tu es l'un des meilleurs hommes que je connaisse. Et peut-être que si Wesley était encore 'Wes le pleurnichard', ça me dérangerait un peu. Mais il a bien grandit depuis son départ de Sunnydale. Je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais reconnu la dernière fois que je l'ai vu à LA, moi-même j'ai eu du mal.

\- Devrions-nous lui rendre visite alors ? suggéra Giles.

\- Humm, je ne pense pas. Au moins, pas avant d'être sûrs s'il est le père. »

Face à son regard interrogatif, elle précisa :

« J'essaie d'éviter les appels d'Angel depuis un moment, et s'il est déjà dans tous ses états _maintenant,_ essaie d'imaginer ce que ce sera lorsqu'il découvrira _tout ça_. »

Marquant son acquiescement de la tête, Giles se força à émettre une possibilité qu'il avait gardée pour lui :

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ta joie, mais on ne peut exclure totalement Ethan non plus. Cet homme ment comme il respire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pris une mèche de ses cheveux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En partie. Mais cela me servira aussi pour jeter un sort encore plus puissant pour le priver de sa magie, au cas où cela soit nécessaire, » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Buffy calma ses émotions tumultueuses. Être bouleversée ne l'aiderait pas, de toute façon.

« Merci de me prévenir. Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison et de faire une 'idiotie superstitieuse' pour trouver le père de ce bébé. Cela te dérangera-t-il si c'est toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Giles de se sentir offensé.

« Pas le moindre du monde ! Je serais honoré d'être le père. Je souhaiterais juste que les circonstances soient différentes, » dit-il sans y penser.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, mais voulant le taquiner un peu, Buffy eut un petit sourire et demanda d'un air innocent :

« Tu veux dire que tu voudrais devenir le père de mes enfants de manière plus traditionnelle ? »

Giles commença à bredouiller et à s'étouffer, puis il nettoya compulsivement ses lunettes, à tel point que Buffy se demanda s'il n'allait pas trouer les verres.

Incapable de retenir son rire plus longtemps, Buffy réussit à s'excuser en hoquetant :

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te taquiner un peu. Rentrons, mon cher Observateur. »

Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait finalement aucun sous-entendu de sa part, Giles répliqua :

« Espère d'incorrigible gamine, je trouverai un moyen de te le faire payer.

\- Ouai, ouai, ouai, » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en s'engouffrant dans la voiture de location.


End file.
